Broken
by cood9
Summary: Korra smiled, even though she felt broken in a million little pieces of insecurities and responsibilities she couldn't help but have a small curve of her lips. She believed she could get over this, she couldn't stop for a while, but she could over come it. Eventually she would stop, and then she would recompose herself, and she would feel...better...maybe... Makorra FLUFFINESS


Broken

.

.

.

Wake up to a sunny day.

Not a cloud up in the sky,

And then it starts to rain...

.

.

.

The sun rises early in the morning, sunrises beautiful hues of light awake many from their slumber to a peaceful morning. The sun, though wakes commoners as well, wakens benders, fire benders to be more exact. Most fire benders rise with the sun, and don't usually wake up until it rises, unless they are forcibly woken up. Korra on the other hand wasn't the latter of the two, she woke from a nightmare as the sun lit her room in shades of orange and yellow. Her breath was ragged and quick but she just swallowed it down by taking large, deep breaths.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

She shook her head, forcing the nightmare to the back of her mind she sighed aloud loudly. It wasn't the first nightmare she'de had about Amon. The masked man who claimed to be able to take away a persons bending, and the man whose life mission was to hunt the avatar down and equalize her to the rest of the world.

"Those are some pretty intense thoughts Korra..." She thought to herself while rubbing her eyes, why was she awake again?..She had forgotten, she absolutely despised mornings, and it didn't help that she felt as frightened as a mouse at that current moment.

Dismissing her inward questions, she slid out of her bed and picked up her hair brush. Korra's hair was knotted and tangled from her thrashing that earlier night, so she decided to untangle it. While brushing through her wavy, down, long hair she began walking out towards the meditating part of the temple. It looked so quiet and serene, everyone was probably still asleep, maybe she could practice air bending techniques or practice meditating, maybe just sit down?...

"Im still tired so practicing won't help, maybe I should just meditate?...Try to think about something else..." Korra looked up at the sky, it was a gorgeous cloudless day, and she reveled in its beauty. It was a sunny day, and the start of a nice one too. she closed her eyes with a smile, so content to be able to have such a nice practicing day...Until a drop of water hit the bridge of her nose and traveled downwards, another drop landed on her cheek and streaked downwards while she slowly opened her eyes.

The skies had darkened and it was now raining around her, starting off as a soft drizzle before crashing down harder on her skin, drenching her hair and body. She dropped the brush suddenly, a loud clank noise followed as her knees gave way to her weight and buckled throwing her on the ground.

.

.

.

My defense hit the ground,

And they shatter all around,

So open and exposed...

.

.

.

A new form of water joined the rain, it was warm and obvious to the young avatar as she hugged her knees. Her wet hair flayed out and stuck to her neck and arms, dripping water down her already drenched body as her body racked a light sob.

Nobody was awake, so nobody could hear the pain that was this young girls burden. How scared and utterly terrified she was, how much she wished she was a normal girl so she could live a normal carefree life without the world on her shoulders.

But wishes don't come true.

As Korra lay so vulnerable on the stones that made up the walk way to the meditation pavilion, she released her sorrow. Everything she feared slipped out her mouth in a whisper and she shed the pain through tears, streaking her face. The sky, now so dark compared to a few minutes earlier had a feel to it, like it was designed especially for the avatars melancholy.

.

.

.

But I found strength in the struggle,

Face to face with my troubles.

.

.

.

As Korra wept so freely she began feeling emotions swirling through her, of her weakness, her inferiority, how she was a mere shadow in comparison to avatar Aang...

It hurt. Every thought of herself showed how terrible of an avatar she was becoming, made her feel so stupid and weak.

But then she felt it all empty her thoughts as she whispered it, aloud for the world to hear. Except no one was listening, she could feel herself beginning to feel slightly better, after admitting how horrible she thought she was. The storm made way for new thoughts, tears still ran as an emotional release but she roused.

"I'm strong, I'm fast, I'm adept, I'm determined, I have a fierce attitude, I'm courageous, compassionate, but...I'm feeling broken inside...Too scared to get up and wipe away the shame that's rolling down my face..." Korra thought solemnly at the end and released her hold on her legs, now she just lay sprawled out .

.

.

.

When you broken,

In a million little pieces,

And your trying.

But you can't hold on anymore,

Every tear falls down for a reason,

Don't just stop believing in yourself.

When your broken...

.

.

.

She smiled, even though she felt broken in a million little pieces of insecurities and responsibilities she couldn't help but have a small curve of her lips.

She believed she could get over this, she couldn't stop for a while, but she could over come it. Eventually she would stop, and then she would recompose herself, and she would feel...better...maybe all she had really needed was a good cry?...who knew.

Korra then reclosed her eyes, that small smile disintegrating into a thin line that stayed with her as her knees came up to her chest to be embraced once again.

No one understood her. They all thought she was a happy-go-lucky carefree avatar with amazing skills and talents, while inside she was just a sad, scared teenager looking for a shoulder to lean on.

.

.

.

Little girl don't be so blue,

I know what your going through.

Don't let it beat you up.

Hidden walls and getting scars,

Only makes you who you are.

Only makes you who you are...

.

.

.

Little was it known to the avatar that she was being watched, by a man stolen from her so quickly from under her nose by an all powerful and rich heiress. The spiky fire bender had bent against a tree and watched her with a somber expression printed against his usually stoned face.

Korra.

He was worried about her, he was always worried about her but right now, she looked so alone and vulnerable...so open and exposed...What if he went out there and she angered at him for his eaves dropping and decided to beat him up? Korra, even mentally hurting, was still a fierce opponent, and it wasn't his intentions to get into a fight with her. He had only really wanted to get up and take a short walk by sunrise but then he stumbled upon this, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

The avatar just laying so motionlessly on the stones, not moving, just waiting and thinking as she breathed so slowly as her body sobbed so softly.

He resisted the urge to go over and hug her to him, tell everything would be alright cause she had everyone on the island...him...there with her to back her up and care about her...

.

.

.

No matter how much your heart is hurting,

There is beauty in the breaking...

When your broken,

And you can't hold on any more,

Every tear falls down for a reason,

Don't just stop believing in yourself.

.

.

.

Mako put a hand in his hair, and brushed it through. He couldn't just watch anymore as his avatar...his Korra lay there so cold and alone in the middle of a storm, he stood and ran out from his cover by the tree. Scooped her up, and sat them both under the tree he had occupied only moments earlier.

"Nnnn?...Mako?.." The avatar mumbled softly, then her lidded eyes widened in shock as she processed everything, Mako was here watching her cry...She was shamed, so that's why she didn't regret what she did next.

"Mako!" She choked and embraced him deeply

"K-korra are you ok? Are you hurt?" He knew she was emotionally dying inside but other than that, physically was she in pain?

"I'm...Fine..." She muttered as she dipped her face into his warm chest, the red scarf draping slightly on her, it was comforting to feel him so close and near to her.

"You don't look fine..." He stroked her head and played with her hair as he felt her give in and sob into his jacket, choking her insecurities, exposing her darkest secrets to him which he took in stride and strove to console and comfort her.

It was working so far, Korra had confided in him and now she lay on him from the front, chest to chest, as he held her there sweetly, drawing circles on her back as she spoke and stroking her hair. Calming her down gently, cooing her sobs down to whimpers then down to nothing at all as he fought her inner turmoil for her just by simple ministrations.

.

.

.

Better days,

Are gonna find you once again.

Every piece will find its place,

When your broken, when your broken.

.

.

.

The dark sky had begun clearing up, clouds descending away and out of the sky. Rain no longer stormed down so violently, but left with a light drizzle.

Korra hugged Mako closer to her, and he happily hugged her back. Both so content in each others warmth, Korra just wanted to stay like that forever, but then she remembered he had just seen her weep freely and she opened her eyes in a glare.

"No one better know about this!" She poked his chest angrily, her pride not wanting to be any more injured

"My lips are sealed." He sighed, why couldn't she just stay quiet and not move? She just ruined the moment...

"Thank you. If you tell anyone...I will seriously hurt you." She muttered snuggling back into his embrace again

"I know Korra, I know." He mumbled petting the avatars hair soothingly

She blushed and pushed out of his arms, realizing her position with him and began stuttering as she stood.

"I um I gotta I'm gotta go p-practice air bending...um buh bye?.." Korra made a run for the spinning boards, leaving Mako alone under the tree with a smirk

He was waiting for her to realize she needed an air bender to do it, and he laughed to himself.

Korra was Korra after all.

.

.

.

When your broken,

And you can't hold on anymore.

Every tear falls down for a reason,

Don't just stop believing in yourself,

When your broken...

Broken,

When your broken...

.

.

.

So I stayed up late last night writing this around midnight, this is set before episode 11/12 and after 10 I think...Anyways, tell me what you think, this song is called Broken by Lindsey Huan and i thought it fit this couple around those two episodes. They were a teensy bit OOC I think but I tried. I'm not the best writer when I have a headache but please R&R and alert and all that. I wanna know if you guys like it :3

This author WUVS REVIEWS!

~~Love Cood9~~


End file.
